


Warmth

by katsuriya, Zeesuke23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #TAKABURC, Collab, Friendship, Gen, human!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuriya/pseuds/katsuriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeesuke23/pseuds/Zeesuke23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin singgah sejenak untuk secangkir teh tak masalah, bukan? Lagipula di luar masih hujan. /England & Spain/<br/>#TAKABURC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil kolaborasi buta dengan Zeesuke23 untuk #TAKABURC dibuat dengan cinta dan air mata untuk pasangan kesayangan saya.
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun. Pembuatan karya ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan dan ajang bermaso ria.  
> Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu.

 

 

Pemuda itu tetap disana, berdiri menepi di bawah pohon, sekaligus meneduh dari tetesan hujan yang mulai berjatuhan. Mungkin ia bisa, atau pun teramat bisa, untuk menerobos hujan. Namun patut diingat jika jarak rumahnya dari gedung fakultas bukan lima langkah dari rumah, membutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh menit jika ia ingin. Namun ia takut jika hujannya kan bertambah lebat, melihat dari langit yang berkelabu semakin gelap. Ia juga tak ingin jika kertas-kertas tugasnya akan ikut basah akibat rembesan hujan. Andai saja hukuman jika tak mengerjakan tugasnya ringan, ia akan lebih memilih pulang.

Mungkin ini salahnya, yang berkelakar terlalu lama bersama Emma, tentang seribu satu masakan baru yang mungkin bisa ia coba di rumah. Ataupun tentang Emma yang akan pergi ke Amsterdam menemui kakaknya, pemuda bertubuh tinggi nan tegap yang begitu ahli dalam urusan perdagangan. Mereka terlalu lama bercengkrama bersama hingga menghiraukan fakta jika angkasa mulai nampak kelabu waktu itu.

Kini Antonio hanya bisa pasrah mengenai kelanjutan nasibnya yang penuh ketidakpastian. Pandangannya tertuju pada sungai di dekatnya. Air yang biasanya bening kini nampak  sedikit keruh dengan aliran yang mengalir lebih deras. Pakaian yang ia gunakan pun tak cukup hangat untuk membalut tubuhnya, dan kini Antonio hanya bisa pasrah, berharap Tuhan memberikan keajaiban padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Drrrrrt. Drrrrrt._

Baru saja ia mengharap, Maria Yang Suci sudah menjawab doanya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dimana ponselnya baru saja bergetar. Mengapit tas berisi kertas tugasnya di bawah lengan, tangan kirinya melindungi layar ponsel agar tak terkena tetesan air ketika ia membaca pesan.

_'oi, bawa payung?'_

Bola matanya melirik nama pengirim, namun hanya deretan angka yang ia temukan. Satu alisnya terangkat.

_Siapa?_

Baru saja ia akan mengetik balasan, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Pesan masuk dari anonim yang sama.

_'kalau tidak biar kuantar.'_

_Antar?_

Kali ini kedua alisnya menukik.

Kenapa orang ini memakai kata seolah dirinya sedang ada disana?

Antonio mengangkat wajahnya. Menoleh kiri dan kanan mencoba menemukan kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya. Namun yang didapatnya hanyalah jalanan sepi yang basah, dengan tiang listrik serta beberapa lampu jalan yang berbaris tegap di pinggiran.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus. Langit bertambah gelap, gemuruh petir mulai terdengar.

_'bagaimana?'_

Laki-laki dari negeri matador itu menutup ponselnya, memasukkan kembali benda plastik itu ke saku jeans hitam yang mulai lembab terkena cipratan air hujan. Ia memeluk erat tas berisi tugasnya, sedikit membungkuk, melindungi material sintetis itu agar tidak basah.

Hujan mulai menghantam bumi lebih keras. Tameng dedaunan pun mulai kalah. Pundak Antonio kini basah. Air menyesap ke lapisan kain, dengan cepat menggapai kulit sang lelaki mediterania.

Sial. Harusnya tadi dia lari saja, sewaktu langit masih belum menunjukkan taringnya.

" _You git. Can't you reply a message?_ "

Suaranya samar di tengah derai hujan dan daun yang bergesekan, tapi Antonio kenal betul siapa yang sedang memegang payung merah di depannya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa caranya mengetik SMS? Sini, kuajari."

" _¿Qué?_ "

Arthur Kirkland. Sang adik kelas. Seorang _British_ \--yang katanya-- _Gentleman_. Dengan alis tebal menyebalkan yang selalu membuat Antonio gatal ingin mencukurnya, dan seringai lebar tatkala melihat wajah sang senior setelah melontarkan kalimatnya.

Antonio berdecak kesal. Kenapa seringai itu malah membuat wajah juniornya semakin menggoda?

 

 

\----menggoda iman untuk mendaratkan tinju disana.

Pemuda berambut brunet itu menarik nafas. Cara Arthur untuk menarik perhatiannya adalah dengan membuatnya marah. Harusnya sih, ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi tetap saja ia juga ingin sesekali mendapatkan sapaan sayang dari adik kelas _favoritnya_ ini.

"Rupanya kau toh.. Kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja? Kupikir tadi itu _stalker_." Antonio berkacak pinggang, sementara lawan bicaranya mendenguskan tawa. Sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari bidam zambrud yang lebih tua.

" _How confident_. Memangnya siapa yang mau menggunakan waktunya menguntit maniak zaitun sepertimu?" Sang mahasiswa tingkat dua tersenyum mengejek. Antonio menahan dirinya untuk tak mengecup wajah tampan itu dengan bogem mentah.

Sebagai gantinya, ia menyeringai. "Ah, _sí, sí_. Siapa lagi ya yang punya terlalu banyak waktu menguntitku selain adik kelasku _tercinta_?"

Diakhiri satu kedipan nakal, Antonio tertawa puas melihat wajah sang junior berubah merah padam seraya mengutuknya dengan _panggilan sayang._

Yang ditertawai mendesis panjang. Sialan. Memang segitunya kelihatan?

Arthur menegakkan tubuhnya setelah berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi wajah yang sempat acak-acakan. Tangan kanannya yang bebas memperbaiki posisi tas selempang. " _So_ , mau kuantar atau mati kedinginan?"

Antonio berkedip. Payung yang dibawa Arthur hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Dengan hujan yang semakin deras berjatuhan, payung lipat itu takkan sanggup melindungi mereka berdua.

Antonio mengulum bibir. "Duluan saja. Aku bisa cari tempat berteduh--"

"Idiot. Kau hampir _mati_ kedinginan, tahu."

Arthur menunjuk gulungan tas di pelukan Antonio. Mendadak mahasiswa tingkat tiga itu paham apa yang dimaksud Arthur dengan _mati_  dan kedinginan.

Ia meringis. Mau tak mau bergantung pada naungan payung milik Arthur, meski harus berjalan berdempetan dengan si empunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh mau pergi?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya sebelum ia sadar. Sehabis menutup payung yang basah, Arthur menghampiri kakak kelasnya yang tengah melepas sepatu di ambang pintu.

Sebelumnya pemuda Inggris itu sempat berkata, mungkin ia tinggal  di Spanyol tak akan lama. Dan baru saja saat jalan berdua ia memberitakan perihal  kepulanganannya.

Arthur mengangguk. "Hum. Lagipula kontrak dengan _host_ -ku disini sudah tidak bisa diperbarui. Aku harus cari _host_ baru."

Angin dingin masuk melalui celah pintu. Arthur memasukan tangannya ke kantong jaket. Bagian kirinya yang basah akibat berbagi payung cukup membuat dingin menjalar. Mata hijaunya tak lepas dari sosok Antonio yang tengah menepuk-nepuk tasnya berusaha mengenyahkan tetes-tetes air pada benda itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang jadi _host_ -mu."

" _What?_ " Alis Arthur terangkat, tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Antonio menghela nafas lega kala melihat kertas tugasnya baik-baik saja. Setelah kembali memasukkannya dalam tas, ia hendak beranjak menuju ruang tengah. "I _said, I would be your next **host**._ Rumah ini kecil. Tapi selama ada aku, kau tak perlu khawatir soal fasilitas disini."

Arthur tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kencang, mengundang empat sudut siku-siku bertengger di pelipis tuan Fernandez.

"Apanya yang lucu, _cabron_? Aku sedang memberi penawaran bagus untukmu!"

Arthur mengusap sedikit air yang keluar di ujung matanya. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa sekencang ini. Memang sih itu penawaran bagus. Kebetulan Antonio sedang tinggal sendiri--sang kakak sedang bekerja di luar negeri--dan kemampuannya dalam memasak juga tak diragukan lagi. Rumahnya terlihat cukup nyaman dengan ruang yang lebih untuk dua orang. Fasilitas lain? Seperti yang dikatakan, tak perlu khawatir karena si tuan rumah punya banyak kenalan.

Tapi yang jadi masalah cuma soal uang.

"Kalau kau termasuk dalam 'fasilitas', aku dengan senang hati akan tinggal." Arthur sukses menghindar sebelum lemparan sepatu kets mengenai kepala pirangnya. "Sayang, bukannya bagaimana, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Arthur sedang krisis sekarang, dan ia pun tahu pemuda di hadapannya juga sedang mengalami hal serupa. Ia hanya tak ingin jadi beban tambahan jikalau harus tinggal bersama senior pujaan.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk."

Arthur memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus siap-siap untuk besok--"

"Aku sudah memberimu penawaran." Antonio berdiri memunggunginya. "Kau kedinginan, kan? Setidaknya coba dulu satu fasilitas yang kuberikan." Tanpa membalikkan badan, ia melempar senyum dari balik pundak. "Secangkir teh hangat tidak masalah kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

" _’Secangkir teh hangat tidak masalah kan?_ _’_ Begitu katamu tapi tiba-tiba kau roboh dan aku terpaksa harus membopongmu ke ruang tengah." Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. Lidah berdecak. Tangan bersilang di depan dada. Antonio tertawa gugup di depannya. "Dan kau masih bilang mau pulang dengan kondisimu seperti ini?"

Antonio mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia sedang ada di rumah si bungsu Kirkland sekarang, kebetulan bertemu yang bersangkutan saat sedang lari dari cuaca ganas kota London. Setahun setelah lulus, pekerjaan membawanya terbang ke negeri asal mantan adik tingkatnya itu. Semenjak Arthur berangkat ke Inggris, Antonio tak terlalu berharap bisa melihat alis tebalnya lagi, walaupun diakuinya rindu juga digombali _gentleman_ satu itu. Namun sepertinya ia memang disayangi oleh _Holy Mary_.

"Tapi aku ada urusa--" Ia mencoba berkelakar, tapi dengan cepat Arthur memotong kalimatnya.

"Hangatkan dulu tubuhmu itu. Aku tidak mau nanti kau tiba-tiba pingsan di mobilku cuma gara-gara terserang flu."

Arthur segera menghilang ke ruang dalam, menandakan keputusannya final. Antonio hanya bisa menghela nafas, melepas kembali sepatunya lalu duduk di atas sofa. Senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibir. Mungkin singgah sejenak untuk secangkir teh tak masalah, bukan? Lagipula di luar masih hujan.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk tim malayqadh yang sudah membuat challenge menarik ini. Semoga bisa diadain tiap tahun sebelum atau sesudah IFA gitu /maunya  
> Dan terima kasih untuk Zeesuke23 yang sudah memberi starting wave yang tidak maso dan mengingatkan saya agar tidak maso, salam kenal!  
> Juga terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini!  
> gracias y adios!


End file.
